Un Mauvais Dieux
by sloth la paresse
Summary: Baser sur la chanson de Manau du meme nom. Une jeune fille doit empecher le reveil du dieux de enfers.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un mauvais Dieux.

Auteur : Sloth la paresse

Couples : Aucun pour le moment.

Disclamer : Les Pilotes et les autres personnages de Gundam sont pas a moi comme la chanson de Manau dont je ne suis inspiré enfin juste certains partis. Par contre Marie et Raphaël sont à moi-même s'il sont inspirer de personnage de Angel Sanctuary.

_Voici l'histoire d'un dieux avide de pouvoirs qui après avoir semer le trouble sur Terre ce fit enfermer par l'ordre sacré des druides de la tribu de Dana. _

_Mais la prophétie raconte qu'il resurgirait à l'aube du troisième milénaire enfermé dans les catacombes sont heures approche. _

_**Prologue** _:

Une jeune femme courait dans une foret par une nuit de pleine lune. Elle portait dans ses bras un petit paquet et semblait terroriser. Elle ralentit sa course se sachant hors de danger de chercha a dormir quand elle entendis ces poursuivants revenir vers elle. Elle reprit donc de plus belle sa course. Elle trébucha sur une racine qui se trouvait en plein milieu du chemin et tomba en pleins milieux du chemin et perdit connaissance. Sous le choc son paquet se mit à hurler, ce qui attira l'attention d'un voyageur qui se trouvait près de là.

En voyant la jeune femme il décida de la prendre avec lui jusqu'à ce que cette dernière est reprit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Un mauvais Dieux.

Auteur : Sloth la paresse

Couples : Aucun pour le moment.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Gundam sont pas a moi comme la chanson de Manau dont je me suis inspiré enfin juste certaine partis. Par contre Marie et Raphaël sont à moi-même si il sont inspirer de personnage de Angel Sanctuary (surtout Raphaël.)

_Voici l'histoire d'un dieux avide de pouvoirs qui après avoir semer le trouble sur Terre se fit enfermer par l'ordre sacré des druide de la tribu de Dana. _

_Mais la prophétie raconte qu'il resurgirait à l'aube du troisième milénaire enfermé dans les catacombes sont heures approche._

**Chapitre 1**

La jeune fille se réveilla avec un gros mal de crâne et vit qu 'elle se trouvait dans une roulotte de marchand ambulant et que celle ci roulait assez tranquillement, près d'elle se trouvait un bébé, qu'elle regarda avec un regard bienveillant. Elle prit l'enfant dans ces bras et s'approcha de l'avant de la carriole pour aller remercier la personne qui l'avait accueillit.

Elle vit deux personnes, un jeune homme blond qui semblait avoir sont age et un autre homme plus ager les cheveux gris blancs.

**Jeune Fille** : Bonjour, messieurs.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent visiblement surprit.

**Veil homme** : Bonjour mademoiselle, avez vous bien dormit.

**Jeune Fille** : Merci, oui. Excusez ma curiosité mais comment vous appelez-vous.

**Veil Homme** : Je me nomme G et voici mon fils Quatre, nous sommes du marchand ambulant qui voyageons sur les routes dans le but de gagner notre vie. Et vous comment vous appelez-vous ?

**Jeune Fille** : Je me nomme Marie et voici mon fils Raphaël.

**Quatre** : Je crois que vous devez là vie a votre enfant Madame.

**Marie** : Mademoiselle, je dois avoir votre age. Pourquoi dit vous cela ?

**G **: Et bien mon fils revenait de cherchez du bois et il a entendu votre fils pleure et il vous a trouver en plein milieu d'un chemin couvert de sang et apparemment épuisé.

**Marie** : Pourquoi m'avoir recueillis vous ignorez tous de moi,

**Quatre** : On ne doit pas laisser une demoiselle en détresse et vu comme je vous est trouver vous étiez plus qu'en détresse.

Marie allait répondre et le remercier quand le bébé se mit à hurlé.

**Marie** : Excusez-moi mais je crois qu'il a faim.

**G **: Allez lui donner à manger nous arrivons bientôt dans la ville ou nous devons vendre nos produit.

**Marie** : Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous quelques temps le temps que certaines personnes oublient mon existences.

**G** : Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais il serait bon que vous vous fassiez passer pour la fiancée de Quatre pour évitez les problèmes à cause de votre bébé.

**Quatre** : Papa, on ne peut pas lui demandez ça enfin elle ne sera jamais d'accord.

**Marie** : Très bien j'accepte. Quatre viens m'aider s'il te plait.

**Quatre** (d'un coup très rouge) : Oui…. J'arrive Marie.

Et ils rentrent tous les deux dans la carriole à l'arrière. Quatre se tourna durant le temps où la jeune femme donnait le sein à son fils, mais malgré le dos de Quatre ils parlèrent de tous et de rein jusqu'à ce que le père de Quatre les appelle :

**G** : Quatre, Marie, nous sommes arriver.

**Quatre** : D'accords Papa. J'arrive, viens si tu veux Marie.

La jeune femme acquisa de la tête.

_**4 mois plus tard :**_

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le pont levis d'un très grands châteaux forts qui en ont sien abritait une ville ou se tenait une foire très importante. G se fera un passage parmi tous les marchands et finis par se trouver une place sur la place principale de la petite ville. Quatre descendit de la carriole, et aida Marie et sont bébé à en descendre. Puis les deux jeunes gens allèrent aider le père de Quatre à installer ses marchandises. Après quoi ils durent aller chercher une place dans une auberge pour qu'ils puissent y passer la nuit. En effet G refusait que la jeune femme et le bébé dorment dans la carriole et comme Quatre devait être sont époux et bien il avait décidé qu'il dormirait seul dans la carriole.

Dans le château :

Le jeune homme regardait parla fenêtres et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir il décida d'appeler sont majordome. Il attrapa une servante qui se trouvait à proximité.

**Jeune Homme** : Et toi, va trouver Trowa et dit lui que je veux le voir de toute urgence dans mes appartements privés.

**Servante** : A vos ordre mon seigneur.

Et elle partis en courant pour trouver le jeune majordome. Quelque seconde après celui ci était devant les appartements de sont jeune maître.

**Trowa** : Seigneur Heero.

**Heero** : Trowa, je m'ennuie, je vais descendre incognito à la foire et je te charge de m'y accompagner. Nous partons tous de suite.

**Trowa** : Bien mon seigneur.

Quelque seconde plus tard le jeune Seigneur sortait en caper de sont châteaux accompagner de son majordome et armer uniquement de sont épée.

Sur la place :

**Quatre** : Enfin nous avons trouvé une place dans une auberge heureusement que Raphaël a pleuré à ce moment là sinon nous n'aurions encore rien.

**Marie** : Oui, mais il a pleure car il a faim.

**Quatre** : Mais il vient de manger.

**Marie** : C'est un nourrisson il à peine 6 mois Quatre c'est normal qu'il et toujours faim.

**Quatre** : A d'accord.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant que Raphaël s'endormait sur l'épaule de sa mère (elle lui a donner à manger à l'auberge. Ils passèrent devant une ruelle sombre ou ils entendirent des cris et des pleurent qui semblait être ceux d'une femme en détresse. Quatre décida d'aller voir et ils sortis de sa poche un petits couteaux.

Ils arrivèrent au fond de la ruelle et virent une jeune fille qui semblait très fatigué et dont le visage portait des coups qui semblait récent.

**Quatre** : Ca va tu n'a rien ?

La jeune fille releva les yeux pleins de larmes vers le jeune homme et ce dernier fut surprit de la couleur de ses yeux : Améthystes.

**Jeune** **Fille** : Ca va merci.

**Marie** : Comment t'appelle tu ? Moi, c'est Marie, lui c'est Quatre et voici Raphaël.

**Jeune** **Fille** : Je m'appelle Duo.

**Marie** : Viens avec nous nous allons te soigner, et te donner à mangé.

**Quatre** : Mais Marie ça coûte cher le docteur.

**Marie** : Je suis un peu guérisseuse. J'avais des herbes dans le sac que j'avais avec moi en m'enfuyant, je crois que ce sac et dans la carriole de ton père Quatre, non.

**Quatre** : T 'as gagner, aller debout.

Il leva ce qu'il croyait être une jeune fille. Il allait bientôt déchanter. Ils arrivèrent finalement a la carriole de G et Quatre laissa les deux jeunes femmes ensemble et alla aider sont père a la vente.

Heero et Trowa arrivèrent très rapidement sur la place principalement de la foire et commencement a ce faufiler dans la foule quand ils entendirent des cris qui provenait d'une échoppe proche d'eux.

**Gardes** : Tu as recueilli une jeune femme et un bébé dernièrement, n'est ce pas ne ment pas vieux débris on a entendu des cris de nourrisson provenant de ta carriole.

**G** : Puisque je vous répète qu'il s'agit du bébé de mon fils et de sa fiancée qui vient de naître.

**Gardes** : Ne nous ment pas ou sinon ta vie pourrait être très courte si tu vois ce qu je veux dire.

**G** : Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il s'agit.

**Gardes** : Arrêtes de nous mentir.

Heero qui s'était approcher regarda le gardes et lui dit d'une voix neutre :

**Heero** : Lâcher cet homme puisqu'il vous dit la vérité que voulez-vous de plus.

**Gardes** : Toi le morveux on ne t'a rien demander.

**Heero** : Comment m'a tu appeler ? Le morveux. C'est bien a depuis quand parle t on ainsi a son seigneur.

Il fit tomber son capuchon et découvrit ainsi sont visage.

**Gardes** : Mon seigneur. C'est une méprise.

**Heero** : Disparaître de ma vue tout de suite avant que je ne vous tue.

Les Gardes disparurent sans demander leur reste. Heero se tourna vers le vieillard.

**Heero** : Vous n'avez rien Messieurs.

**G** : Rien merci mon Seigneur.

A ce moment précis un hurlement qui provenait de la carriole se fit entendre.

**Trowa** : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**G** : Mon petit-fils.

**Heero** : Quel age a t il ?

**Quatre** : Bientôt 6 mois.

**Heero** : Venez avec nous j'ai peur pour votre sécurité cette nuit vous dormirez dans mon château.

**G** : Mais c'est impossible mon Seigneur et mon commerces.

**Trowa** : Je suis sur que le Seigneur vous achètera tout votre chargement si vous acceptez sa proposions.

**G** : Dans c'est cas là.

Et voilà notre carriole partis vers le Château du Seigneur de la ville.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Un mauvais Dieux.

Auteur : Sloth la paresse

Couples : Aucun pour le moment.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Gundam sont pas a moi comme la chanson de Manau dont je ne suis inspiré enfin juste certains partis. Par contre Marie et Raphaël sont à moi-même s'il sont inspirer de personnage de Angel Sanctuary ( surtout Raphaël.)

_Voici l'histoire d'un dieux avide de pouvoirs qui après avoir semer le trouble sur Terre se fit enfermer par l'ordre sacré des druide de la tribu de Dana. __Mais la prophétie raconte qu'il resurgirait à l'aube du troisième millénaire enfermé dans les catacombes sont heures approche._

**Chapitre 2**

En sentant la carriole bouger, Marie alla voir à l'avant. Elle confia sont fils a Duo et passa la tête pour se trouver face à quatre personne de dos. Elle fut surprise sur le coup puis dit simplement :

**Marie** : Que ce passe t'il Quatre, vous avez fini de vendre ?

Les quatre hommes présents se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec la jeune fille.

**Marie** : Euh, Bonjour, je 'appelle Marie et vous ?

**G** : Marie, je te présente Le seigneur du château voisin avec son majordome. Nous rendons dans sont châteaux, en effet nous avons été attaquées suite au pleure de Raphaël tout à l'heure mais le seigneur nous a sauver et inviter à passer la nuit dans sont châteaux.

**Marie** : Ils mon déjà trouver……. Qui était les hommes qui vous ont attaqués ?

**Heero** : Des hommes de ma garde, madame. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas cette nuit vous dormirez en paix.

**Marie** : Merci Seigneur.

Soudain un hurlement se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la calèche. Marie se retourna et manqua de s'écrouler de rire. Raphaël dans les bras de Duo faisait des bulles de bave et le pauvre Duo était dégoûter de voir l'enfant faire cela.

**Duo** : MARRRRIIIIIEEEEEE !!!!!!! A l'aide ton fils fait des bulles.

**Marie** : On se calme Duo, c'est des bulles de bave rien d'autres, Quatre, peut tu passer à l'arrière s'il te plait.

**Quatre** : D'accord, je vais m'occuper de Duo.

**Trowa** : Je viens avec vous si vous me le permettez bien sur.

**Quatre** : Sans problème.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent à l'arrière et laissèrent leur place a l'avant la jeune fille et a son bébé. Ils arrivèrent au château, le jeune Seigneur se présenta a tous puis leur fit donner des chambres pour la nuit ainsi que des vêtements propres et leur dit qu'il les attendait dans sa grande salle pour le banquet.

Dans la chambre qui avait été donner à Marie et Duo :

**Duo** : J'aime beaucoup les robes que nous donnes ces jeunes hommes elles sont très belles. Comment tu me trouves marie ?

**Marie** : Pas trop mal pour un travelo.

**Duo** : Hein, pourquoi tu me traites de travelo.

**Marie** : Parce que c'est ce que tu es mon cher Duo, ça se voit tu n'a presque pas de poitrine.

**Duo( en lui tirant la langue)** : Méchante. Toi par contre tu es très belle, le pauvre Quatre va devoir te surveiller ce soir. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un mari comme lui il doit être très gentil non.

**Marie** : Quatre n'est pas mon fiancer et il n'est pas non plus le père naturel de Raphaël.

**Duo** : Je croyais que vous étiez marier lui et toi c'est pour ça que je te dis cela.

**Marie** : Non, c'est ce qu'a fait croire G pour m'évitez des problèmes mais je ne le connais lui et Quatre que depuis peu de temps. Enfin je t'expliquerai plus tard et en détail.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

**Trowa**: Mesdemoiselles étés vous prêtent ? Le Seigneur souhaite vous voir à ses coté pour sont banquet.

**Marie** : Nous arrivons Trowa.

**Trowa** : Je vous attends.

**Duo** : Tu prends Raphaël avec toi ?

**Marie** : Bien sur, je ne laisse jamais mon fils tout seul.

**Duo** : Au faite Marie si tu pouvais éviter de leur dire que je suis un travelo se serais bien.

**Marie** : Pas de problèmes, allez en route. Raphaël, ma puce on y va.

Elle prit sont fils dans un bras et de l'autre prit le bras de Duo qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre et faillit assommer le pauvre Trowa qui se trouvait juste derrière.

**Duo** : Excusez ma maladresse, messieurs Trowa.

**Trowa** : Se n'est rien, Suivez moi je vous prit.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une grande pièce éclairer par des torches accrocher au mur. Une grande table remplissait presque toute la pièce principale, de part et d'autres se trouvait des troubadours et des danseurs ambulants.

**Duo** : Comme c'est beau j'ai jamais rien vu comme ça.

**Marie** : Tu as raison c'est très beau.

**Trowa** : Le Seigneur et quelqu'un de respecté ici.

**Duo** : Oh, je comprends.

**Quatre** : Marie-vous voilà enfin je me demandai ou vous étiez passez. Tu es très mignonne habiller comme ça. Donne-moi Raphaël. Tu pourras aller saluer le seigneur comme c'est de coutume avant chaque banquet.

La jeune fille et le travesti s'approchèrent de l'endroit ou se trouvait le jeune seigneur et le saluèrent.

**Heero** : Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles.

**Maire** **et** **Duo** : Bonsoir mon seigneur.

**Heero** : Je me permets de vous présenter des amis a moi des princes et Seigneur de provinces voisines. Voici d'abord le Seigneur Zechs.

Marie tiqua en entendant ce nom.

**Duo** : Bonsoir mon Seigneur.

**Heero** : Et ensuite la Princesse Relena.

**Marie** : Mes hommages Madame.

**Relena** : Heero nous as dit que vous étiez de marchand ambulant.

**Marie** : En effet.

**Zechs** : Vous me rappelez, mademoiselle la jeune fille héritière d'un royaume proche d'ici, et qui a disparut il y a quelque temps de cela déjà.

**Marie** : Vous devez vous trompez je ne suis lié à aucune famille royale ou aristocratique, je ne suis qu'une pauvre paysanne fiancé à un marchand. D'ailleurs ce dernier m'appelle. Je vous prie de m'excusez.

Et elle tira avec le pauvre Duo qui n'avait pas tout comprit. Heero quant à lui fit un signe a Trowa qui quitta alors la salle de banquet.

POV Zechs :

Elle lui ressemble, c'est flagrant. Même expressions même mimiques ( tout en regardant vers ou les deux jeunes filles était parti) elle a un bébé pas de doute c'est elle.

Fin POV Zechs

POV Marie :

Zechs y manquait plus que lui. Je vais être obliger de fuir à nouveaux car s'il les prévienne s'en ai fini de moi et de Raphaël. J'étais bien avec vous mais je vais à nouveaux devoir partir. Départ ce soir.

Fin POV Marie

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Un mauvais Dieux.

Auteur : Sloth la paresse

Couples : Aucun pour le moment.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Gundam sont pas a moi comme la chanson de Manau dont je ne suis inspiré enfin juste certains partis. Par contre Marie et Raphaël sont à moi-même s'il sont inspirer de personnage de Angel Sanctuary ( surtout Raphaël.

_Voici l'histoire d'un dieux avide de pouvoirs qui après avoir semer le trouble sur Terre se fit enfermer par l'ordre sacré des druide de la tribu de Dana. __Mais la prophétie raconte qu'il resurgirait à l'aube du troisième millénaire enfermé dans les catacombes sont heures approche._

**Chapitre 3**

Le banquet prit fin tard dans la soirée. Marie avait consciencieusement fait boire Quatre et Duo dans le but que ceux ci s'endorment et puissent la laisser partir. A environ 2 heures du matin elle prit Raphaël dans ces bras mit sa cape et son capuchon et prit la direction de la porte.

Elle sorti de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Trowa qui gardait leur chambre sur ordre de Heero et qui fut réveiller par l'ouverture de la porte.

**Marie** : Messire Trowa que faite vous ici ?

**Trowa** : Et vous mademoiselle que faites-vous en tenue de voyage avec votre bébé dans les bras.

**Marie** : Je voudrais parler à votre Seigneur.

**Trowa** : A cette heure ?

**Marie** : Ben …. Sa passe si je vous dis excuse bidon.

**Trowa** : Non. Expliquez moi pourquoi vous partiez ?

**Marie** : Et bien…. Elle s'assit à ses coté et commença à lui raconter son passée. A la fin de l'explication.

**Trowa** : Et vous comptiez faire quoi ?

**Marie** : Fuir. Protégez Raphaël, je suis prête a tout même a donner ma vie. J'aurai aimer demander protection a votre Seigneur mais je dois mettre le plus de distance entre eux et moi.

**Trowa** Et si on vous accompagnait dans votre périple vers le nord.

**Marie** : Vous croyez qu'il accepterait ?

**Trowa** : J'en suis convaincu car c'est notre avenir a tous qui est en jeux. Vous aurez une entrevue avec mon Seigneur demain. Je vous le promets.

En attendant retourner dormir et recoucher votre bébé.

**Marie** : Merci beaucoup.

Et elle retourna dans sa chambre heureuse d'avoir trouver un allié sur en la personne du jeune majordome.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Un mauvais Dieux.

Auteur : Sloth la paresse

Couples : Aucun pour le moment.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Gundam sont pas a moi comme la chanson de Manau dont je ne suis inspirés enfin juste certains partis. Par contre Marie et Raphaël sont à moi-même s'il sont inspirer de personnage de Angel Sanctuary ( surtout Raphaël.

_Voici l'histoire d'un dieux avide de pouvoirs qui après avoir semer le trouble sur Terre se fit enfermer par l'ordre sacré des druide de la tribu de Dana. _

_Mais la prophétie raconte qu'il resurgirait à l'aube du troisième millénaire enfermé dans les catacombes sont heures approche._

**Chapitre 4:**

Le lendemain au réveil le petit blond et Duo se réveillèrent avec une magnifique gueule de bois.

**Duo** : Que m'est t'il arriver ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal.

**Quatre** : Pareil je ne me rappelle pas avoir bu.

**Marie** : Et pourtant si vous saviez. Habillez-vous en habit de voyage nous avons rendez-vous dans la salle du trône avec le Seigneur Heero.

**Quatre** : Et pour quoi faire ?

**G** : On ne discute pas et on obéit à sa fiancer. Comprit tous les 2.

Hochement de tête.

Quelque instant après on frappa à la porte et Trowa entra :

**Trowa** : Je suis venu vous chercher pour vous conduire auprès de mon Seigneur, ( en s'adressant à Marie) Madame si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de me suivre.

**Duo** : Madame ? Y s'adresse à qui ?

**Quatre** : Suivons les a mon avis nous allons apprendre beaucoup de chose selon moi.

**Duo** : Sans doute.

Et tout le petit groupe suivit Trowa. Marie à son bras, Raphaël dans les bras de Quatre, puis Duo, G fermant la marche de se groupe un peu particulier.

Il rentreraire dans la salle du trône, et s'agenouillerais devant le trône de Heero. Mais celui ci les fit ce relever et s'agenouillas devant la jeune femme.

**Heero** : Votre altesse, c'est un honneur pour moi que de vous avoir héberger dans mon modeste château. Trowa ma raconter votre histoire ( puis en voyant l'enfant ) et je suppose que ce bébé et votre fils et le futur dirigeant de ce pays.

**Duo** : Altesse ? Futur dirigeant ? Y aurait il moyen que l'on nous explique car nous ne comprenons plus rien. Je dis nous car je suppose à voir leur tête que Quatre et G ne comprenne pas grand chose a ce que vous racontez.

**Marie** : Oui, Duo. Peut ton s'assoire mon Seigneur.

**Heero** : Je vous en prit Altesse. Chaise.

Et quelque seconde plus tard des chaises se trouvait installer dans la salle du trône.

**Marie** : Et bien voilà.

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le roi du pays a perdu sa fille unique il y a qu'elle que temps et que suite a la mort de celle ci il décéda également. La version donner au peuple est la suivante : la princesse héritière et morte empoisonner et le roi mort peu après elle de chagrin. Hors celle ci m'a jamais été tuée mais enfermer dans les prisons du château royales par une belle-mère méchante. Après la disparition du Roi et de l'héritière en titre la Reine Une celle ci pouvait mettre sur le trône son fils Treize.

**Duo** : Comment tu connais la seconde version, c'est vrai on ne connaît que la première comme tout le monde.

**Quatre** : Tu connais la seconde version car tu es cette jeune fille n'est ce pas ?

**Marie** : Exact. Mais j'avais des amis notamment Zechs, que j'ai croisé hier, et qui mon pas cru a mon empoisonnement et qui mon chercher, retrouver et libérer.

Je suis devenue une fugitive, Zechs m'avait placer dans une ferme assez loin du château Royal. Je suis tomber amoureuse et tomber enceinte de mon fils. Mais ma belle-mère ma retrouver à exterminer ma famille d'adoption. Zechs ma fait m'enfuir, et ma laisser seule sur ma demande car je refusais d'impliquer d'avantage cet homme qui avait déjà tant fait pour moi. Zechs savait néanmoins que je portais la vie. J'ai fui je me suis cacher, j'ai accoucher de mon fils. Et quand Quatre ma trouver je fuyais les gardes de ma belle-mère.

Je m'excuse à tous de vous avoir mentis mais j'implore votre aide Seigneur Heero. Aidez moi a reprendre ce qui me revient de droit, aidez moi a reprendre mon trône.

**Heero** : Je vous aiderais Altesse, mais etes vous sure de mon voir tout dit ?

**Marie** : Je dois tout vous dire ? Vous etes sure ?

**Trowa** : J'en ai bien peur votre majesté.

**Duo** : On vient d'apprendre que l'on doit reprendre le pouvoir pour te le rendre, un truc encore très simple et on doit faire quoi d'autre sauver le monde ?

**Marie** : Ben c'est presque sa ? On doit empêcher le Roi des enfers de ce réveiller. En maintenant fermer le sceller qui le tien enfermer depuis plus de 2000 ans. Et le dont de mon sang permettra de lever le sceller mais aussi de maintenir sceller roi démoniaque.

**G** : Le don de ton sang Marie ? Est-ce que je peux encore vous appeler ainsi altesse ?

**Marie** : Oui bien sure. Vous me rappelez mon père le Roi défunt. Je vous explique. La fille aînée du Roi était Grande Prêtresse du Roi des enfers. Et comme mes parents m'ont eu que moi en plus d'être prêtresse je suis devenue héritière du trône mais mon sang permettra de lever le sceller ou de le maintenir. Le lever nécessite ma mort, le maintenir que quelle que goutte.

Voilà pourquoi ma belle-mère me cherche pour ouvrir le sceller. Car mon sang permettra sont retour. C 'est également pour cette raison qu'elle ne m'a pas tuer et qu'elle ne me tuera pas ou du moins pas tout de suite. Elle me prendra assez de sang pour réaliser sont plan mais ne m'achèvera pas. Elle me fera épouser sont fils pour pouvoir légaliser sa prise de pouvoir.

**Duo** : Pour résumer et pour faire simple il faut récupérer le trône et receler ce Roi maudit tout en empêchant ta belle-mère de lever se sceller. Sa va être très simple y a pas de doute.

**Marie :** ( d'une toute petite voix ) Je peux compter sur vous, messieurs ?

**Heero** : Pour moi altesse la question ne se pose pas, je donnerai ma vie pour vous aidez.

**Trowa** : De même pour moi, je suivrais mon Seigneur.

**Quatre** : Le fait que tu sois une princesse royale ne change rien pour moi je te suivrais car quand je t'ai trouver dans ce foret avec Raphaël je me suis jurer de te protéger donc je viens.

**G **: Je protégerais Raphaël comme s'il était mon petit-fils.

**Duo** : Puisse que tout le monde est d'accord je me joins à vous mais je le sens mal cette histoire.

Mais pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Zechs ? C'est vrai y pourrait t'aider y te connais bien.

**Marie** : Zechs m'aida à m'enfuir mais me trahis rapidement pour rejoindre la cause de Treize et de Une.

Et comme il me savait enceinte j'étais une menace pour ces nouveau patron et pour lui car mon fils pourrait les empêcher de mener à bien leur projet il me prirent en chasse. Voilà pourquoi le revoir hier soir ma beaucoup perturbée et a provoquer mon départ avorter par Trowa. Mais si j'avais su que j'obtiendrais autant de soutien je vous aurais révéler ma véritable identité plutôt.

**Quatre** : Marie, on est à tes cotés on te laissera pas.

**Marie** : Merci, Quatre. Seigneur quand pourront nous partir.

**Heero** : Dès que vous le voulez votre Altesse. Aujourd'hui si vous le voulez.

**Marie** : J'aimerais beaucoup en effet, plutôt la distance entre Zechs, et mon fils et moi sera grande mieux cela seras.

**Heero** : Nous partons donc c'est après midi même.

Marie : Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objections je voudrais partir tout de suite. Comme je vous le disais le plutôt se sera le mieux.

**Heero** : Si vous le désirez votre Altesse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Titre : Un mauvais Dieux.

Auteur : Sloth la paresse

Couples : Aucun pour le moment.

Disclamer : Les Pilotes et le autre personnage de Gundam sont pas a moi comme la chanson de Manau dont je ne suis inspirés enfin juste certaine partis. Par contre Marie et Raphaël sont a moi même si il sont inspirer de personnage de Angel Sanctuary ( surtout Raphaël ).

_Voici l'histoire d'un dieux avide de pouvoirs qui après avoir semer le trouble sur Terre ce fit enfermé par l'ordre sacrée des druide de la tribu de Dana. _

_Mais la prophétie raconte qu'il resurgirait a l'aube du troisième millinéaire enfermé dans les catacombes sont heures approche._

Les préparatifs du départ furent très rapide. Moins de 2 heures après la révélations de l'identité véritable de la jeune femme tous partait en direction du palais situer a plus de 2 mois de voyage a cheval. Chacun des membres du groupe eut droit a son cheval même Marie avec son bébé dans les bras. Cela ne la gênait pas car habituer a chevaucher mais chevaucher avec un bébé dans les bras s'averras être très compliquer pour la jeune femme.

Malgré cela et beaucoup d'essaie infructueux elle arriva a tenir en selle avec son fils attacher par Quatre sur sa poitrine.

Une fois la jeune femme installer et en arme tous monteraire a cheval est sortir de la cour du château, puis traverserais le village au pied du château avant de s'enfoncer dans la foret.

Quelque heure après le départ en fin de journée:

**Heero** : Comment se passe le voyage ? Pas trop fatiguant votre altesse ?

**Marie** : Arrêtez avec le « votre altesse », je vous en prie Heero appelez Marie comme tout le monde et vous aussi Trowa. Cet appellation me rappel trop mon rang et ma fonction. Vous savez je me suis sentis vivre depuis que j'ai quitter le palais. Vivre de façons simple comme le peuple cela me plait beaucoup croyez moi.

**Duo** : Dites mes Seigneur, ne souhaitez vous pas vous arrêtez et passez la nuit dans le village que nous allons bientôt traverser.

**Quatre** : Un village ?

**Duo** : Oui dans environ 5km dans la direction que nous empruntons.

**Trowa** : Je pense que Duo a raison en effet les bêtes sont épuiser et nous sommes fatigués.

**G** : Que fait ton alors ?

**Marie** : Arrêt nous passerons la nuit dans cette auberge. La distance entre votre château et ce village et suffisante selon moi. Et de tout façons nous ne prendrons pas le chemin que pense Zechs donc nous sommes tranquille. Enfin j'espère.

Zechs s'était en effet rendu comptes du départ du Seigneur et de ses inviter se lança aussi tôt a la poursuite de ce groupe.

Mais il connaissait bien Marie et savait qu'elle ferait tout pour que celui ci perde son chemin. Zechs se dit que retrouver cet jeune femme allait s'avérer très difficile mais sa vie et la vie de sa famille dépendait de la vie de la jeune femme.

Si il la ramenait vivante à Treize il laisserait en vie sa femme Lucrezia et sa petite fille Marymeia, si Marie revenait morte ou empêchait Treize de réaliser ses projets sa famille serait tuer et lui avec.

Et malgré le serment qu'il avait fait a l'ancien roi il ne pouvait se résoudre de perdre sa fille au profit de sa jeune maîtresse. Quelque part au fond de lui Zechs savait que si il l'expliquait a sa maîtresse elle comprendrait et elle l'aiderait a libérer sa famille et qu'elle empêcherait malgré tout Treize de réaliser sont projets.

Marie quand a elle de sont coté réfléchissait encore a la trahison de Zechs qui lui semblait impossible. En effet celui ci avec sa femme avait toujours veiller sur elle et ceux depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et au fond elle, elle refusait de croire que celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère aîné puisse la trahir. Il ne l'aurait fait que si sa vie ou la vie de sa famille serait menacer mais a l'heure actuelle elle refusait de croire a cela.

Elle oublia tout ses soucis quand elle vit son fils jouer sur les genoux de Trowa.

**Marie** : Mon fils t'aime bien on dirait.

**Trowa** : Tu croit ?

**Marie** : Si je te le dit, il t'adore.

Puis laissant là le jeune homme et le nourrisson elle s'approcha de la fenêtres et regarda a l'extérieur la nuit si noir qui lui rappelait tant de nuit d'errance et de peur. Elle m'entendis pas Duo s'approcher d'elle.

**Duo** : Sa va ? Tu semble très perdu depuis que nous sommes arriver.

**Marie** : Je me pose beaucoup de question sur ce qui va m'arriver maintenant, bientôt le pays entier sera au courant que je suis vivante et que je repart me battre pour reprendre le pouvoir. Je ne sait pas si le peuple me soutiendras je ne sait pas ce que l'avenir me réserve et je me pose beaucoup de question.

**Duo** : Tu veux un conseil ? Te prend pas la tête en avance réfléchis y au jour le jour, on est a tes coté et on mourras pour toi. Nous sommes tous près a le faire et au fond de toi tu sait que désormais seule la mort peut nous séparer.

**Marie** : Tous avec moi ? Même toi Duo ?

**Duo** : Oui même moi . Tu sait j'était un catin et je vivait dans une maison close mais t'aider me permettra de racheter les pécher que j'ai pu connaître sur les dernière année de ma vie. Et puis tu serait aussi surprit de savoir qui je suis réellement.

**Marie** : Tu es qui ? Dit moi, te plait.

**Duo** : Non, tu le sauras bien assez tôt croit moi.

2


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour le retard mais je n'arrivait pas à écrire et cette semaine j'ai eut le temps. Merci de me lire encore et aussi pour les reviews sa fait plaisir. Désolé pour l'orthographe j'ai pas de béta lecteur

**Chapitre 6**

**_Titre_** : Un mauvais Dieux.

**_Auteur_** : Sloth la paresse

_**Couples**_ : Peut être un Duo Heero Marie et un Quatre Trowa mais rien n'est encore sur. Le sur c'est Zech Lucrezia.

**_Disclamer_** : Les Pilotes et les autres personnages de Gundam sont pas a moi comme la chanson de Manau dont je ne suis inspirés enfin juste certaine partis. Par contre Marie et Raphaël sont à moi même si il sont inspirer de personnage de Angel Sanctuary ( surtout Raphaël ).

_Voici l'histoire d'un dieux avide de pouvoirs qui après avoir semer le trouble sur Terre se fit enfermer par l'ordre sacré des druide de la tribu de Dana. _

_Mais la prophétie raconte qu'il resurgirait à l'aube du troisième millinéaire enfermé dans les catacombes sont heures approche._

**Marie** : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ? Parce que tu es quelqu'un de dangereux de rechercher ou que tu es l'héritier d'un royaume voyage voir même un être surnaturel.

**Duo** : Si tu savais.

Et la jeune femme commença à lui courir après dans la pièce dans le but de le faire avouer par une bataille de chatouille.

Quand elle l'attrapa et commença à le chatouiller Heero entra dans la pièce suivit de Quatre.

**Heero** : Vous vous amusez bien Mesdemoiselles ?

**Marie** : Je vous apprends mon Seigneur que Duo est un jeune homme et non une femme.

**Duo** : Marie, tu avais promis de me rien dire.

**Marie** : Ma vengeance parce que tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es vraiment.

**Quatre** : Tu es un homme ? Je ne m'en serais pas douer.

**Duo** : Donne-moi une épée et je te prouverais que je suis un homme. Je suis sur que je te bats en duel.

**Marie** : J'aimerais néanmoins que Duo garde l'apparence d'une femme.

**Heero** : Pourquoi cela ?

**Marie** : Pour me protéger. Mon père ma apprit à monter à cheval, l'art des pour parler et de la diplomatie mais l'art de l'épée ma jamais fait partis de mon éducation officielle. Hors il serait facile de faire passer Duo pour la nourrice de Raphaël et sa présence a mes coté sera justifier. En plus il a l'air de savoir se battre.

**Quatre** : Pourquoi être armer alors si tu ne sais pas t'en servir ?

**Marie** : Mon père exigeait le port des armes mais pas leur utilisation, mais en douce Zechs ma apprit à me battre donc je sais manier une épée. Mais me battre avec un nourrisson dans les bras je n'ai encore jamais essayer. Et je suppose que cela risque d'être assez compliqué. Donc si Duo acceptait se serait bien.

**Duo** : Nounou garde du corps, pas de soucis, vendu.

Sur ceux l'enfant se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Trowa et il se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère. Tous partirent ce coucher, conscient que le lendemain serait plus dur car le trajet plus long et que une nuit dans un lit ne leur serait plus permise pendant quelque temps.

A suivre ………


End file.
